One Call Away
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir agree to trade numbers, and, when seeing the caller ID, they realize who the other is...oopsy daisy. Potential One-Shot, will continue with enough support


-IMPORTANT Author Note-

Hey guys! I wanted to try this, and I need your opinion! Should I turn this into a full out chapter story, or should I just leave it as a one-shot. If I don't get too many replies telling me they want more, I'll just leave it as a one-shot. It's your guys' choice! Please let me know what you think! And, if you like this, check out my other MLB fanfic, Meant To Be! Thanks!

-IMPORTANT Author Note-

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug grinned, catching the akuma in her yoyo. It emerged seconds later, white as paper. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She turned to Chat Noir. "Pound it!" They said simultaneously, bumping fists.

Chat looked at his ring.

"Looks like we've got a bit of time, M'lady. My ring hasn't beeped yet."

"Neither have my earrings." Ladybug murmured.

The two stood atop the eiffel tower, and Chat seated himself. He waved for Ladybug to be seated next to him, and she did.

"So." Chat said, trying desperately to find a topic to talk about. "Anything interesting going on?" He asked lamley. Ug. _Don't channel your inner Adrien! _He scolded himself.

Ladybug blinked. "No really...hey, Chat?"

"Ya?"

"Are we...close?" 

_Yesterday-_

Marinette sighed as Alya walked into her room, already talking at a rapid-fire pace that Marinette could just barely keep up with.

"Omg, you won't believe what Nino asked me yesterday! He said that we were close, and he asked me to exchange numbers!" Alya said, hearts in her eyes. "And then, when he called me, he asked if I would be his girlfriend! Girl, it was so freaking romantic!"

Marinette smiled.

"That's great Alya! I wish I had a guy I was close enough to exchange numbers with like that…"

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Adrien definitely won't work...I mean, you can barely get a word out to him! But come on, I'm sure there's _some _guy to can call and talk to without being a total mess!"

Immediately, Chat Noir came to mind. It _would _be nice to have his number...and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't _partly_ interested in him…

The sad truth was, Marinette was stuck between the two boys. She loved Adrien with all her being, but it was as if Chat was squeezing himself into her heart. And it was so frustrating! Why couldn't the two boys just be the same!

_But there's no way darling, sweet Adrien is flirty, crazy Chat Noir! _She assured herself.

But, in all seriousness, she wasn't against getting Chat's number.

_Maybe. I'll talk to him…._

Flashback Ends-

Chat's eyes widened at the question.

"Of course we're close! If we weren't, I would be sorely disappointed!"

Ladybug smiled. "Well…" She pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my number."

If Chat could grin any larger, he would have. He was ecstatic. This was the best day of his life.

"Here, let's test it!" He said excitedly. "Go detransform behind the pillar over there, and I'll call you!"

Ladybug nodded shyly and went behind the nearby pillar.

"Tiki, spots off!" She yelled, and Tikki appeared.

"Marinette! Are you sure this is a good idea?!" She asked, panicked. She realized what was about to happen. And it was not good.

Meanwhile, as Adrien detransformed, Plagg was ecstatic. He, too, saw what was coming, and was happy that his dense partner would _finally _figure out who his lady was.

Adrien pulled out his phone, and Marinette did the same.

"Ready?!" He called to Marinette.

"Ready!" Marinette yelled back, ignoring Tikki's protests. She didn't understand what Tikki had against the idea. It seemed fine to her.

Adrien typed in the number he had been given, and waited excitedly as the phone rang.

But, upon seeing the caller ID, Marinette froze. _No...he couldn't be…_

Tikki put her head in her hands.

Marinette picked up the phone.

"A-ADRIEN?!" She asked. It wasn't possible. There was no way Adrien could be…

Adrien also happened to be frozen. She knew who he was?! How?! Unless…

He looked at the caller ID.

_Marinette._

He put the phone back to his ear, and mustered out,

"M-M-MARINETTE?!"

Oh, shit.


End file.
